


Darkiplier Valentine

by Greendale_Asylum



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, TW: abuse?, Yandere!Markiplier, darkiplier x you, markiplier x you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greendale_Asylum/pseuds/Greendale_Asylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Mark is going well until his fandom express their hatred for you. You suggest Mark pretend to be single, while you go on dates to keep up appearances. His fans begin to love him again and his subscriber count goes up, but Mark doesn't appear okay...</p><p>Based on the Trope: Yandere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkiplier Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a fan, and I decided to roll with it. 
> 
> TW: Mark/Dark is doing abusive things towards the end. No, it's not romantic, but toxic. Unless you kind of consent 100% to that sort of thing, it's not romantic. I just felt I had to put this here.

You didn't mind at first, as Mark showed up to your college impromptuly with a bouquet of roses and Godiva chocolates. He wasn't wearing his usual attire of ironic font tee shirts and jeans, but a grey wool sweater with black dress slacks. 

Your professor didn't disapprove as he interrupted the lesson, which appeared suspicious to you. You considered this to have been planned, and happily played along. 

A few of your classmates took out their cellphones and recorded the scene without permission. You could hear screams of surprise and happiness as Mark walks up to your desk nonchalantly. 

 

 

The room fell silent for a moment as Mark got on one knee before you and raised the bouquet towards your hands. You desire to reach out and receive the beautiful arrangement, but you can't think straight. Your vision wavers from a motionless blur to being exceptionally sharp. The sound of your vigorously beating heart fills your ears, drowning out the gasps of nearby colleagues. 

 When you take them, Mark blushes and stands up once more. 

 "I know that we've been seeing each other for a while," Mark's cheeks became flushed with a vibrant crimson shade,"but right here, right now, before everyone here-," Mark gestured to the astonished audience,"Will you please be my girlfriend?"

 You were dumbstruck when you heard his question. It was partially due to the fact that Mark was your boyfriend and you agreed to keep your relationship a secret. After much discussion, Mark agreed that a hidden affair would be beneficial for both parties. 

You speculate on Mark's actions and words before concluding that he wasn't asking you to be his girlfriend, but publicly announcing your relationship. Debating whether or not this was a consequential move, you decide go with his choice. 

 "Yes," You reply, causing a few bystanders to scoff loudly and muttered about how they should be the ones dating Markiplier. 

Ecstatic, Mark gathers you into his arms and presses you to his chest. His lips capture yours, kissing you with all the passion he could muster. 

You were both so happy.

 

   Within a few months, Mark was attempting to introduce you to his world. Every so often, he would have you join him while he recorded his Let's Play videos. He had moved his chair back a bit and adjusted his webcam so the video could focus on two people. 

During the recording sessions, he'd beg you to sit on his lap. When you protested, he'd express a pout that made your heart melt. After you'd comply with his request, he'd wrap you within his affectionate hold and leave a trail of tender kisses down your neck. 

Leaving entertaining commentary for his game-play was a difficult task for you. Being funny came naturally to Mark, and you couldn't help but be envious of him. He loved you regardless, and suggested you help him figure out challenging puzzles. This strategy aided him, causing him to progress further into horror games.

A majority of the videos had to be edited due to Mark's constant need to show you his devilish devotion. Sometimes the commentary devolved into whispers of sweet nothings whiles others evolved into sweaty passion filled nights in his recording booth. 

 

  When you noticed a decline in his subscribers, you suggested Mark tell his fan-base you two had broken up. Even though Mark played dumb, he knew his viewers weren't fond of you. They had grown tired of the decrease in quality videos and loathed the diabeticly sweet interactions between you two.

Much to his chargin, you had broken him down. He agreed to record a video and subtly slip into the commentary that he was once again single. 

The audience reacted favorably to Mark's bad news. A few commenters ranted about how you were never good enough for Mark, and that he was better without you. One or two people agreed, exclaiming how ugly you were, even going as far as noting a few skin flaws here and there. But the thing that rattled you was the increase of messages in Mark's inbox asking for dates. Every so often, someone would slip him a phone number or link a sultry photo. 

Of course, Mark never responded to the various suitors. He reassured you that even though his fans thought he was back on the market, he was still yours. This soothed the jealous thoughts ruining your day.

 

  When the fandom started wising up, you decided to start dating men from OKCupid to keep up appearances. Mark protested, but later lost his fight when you agreed to keep him updated on what happens on your dates.

At first you never found it weird that Mark seemed interested in whether or not your date tried to make a move or if you liked them. You assured him that you never found the men interesting and they didn't get further than a smile. But Mark was still bothered since you were wasting your weekend nights with strangers instead of him.

Whenever you had time alone with Mark, his actions became virile. His once gentle and tender kisses were replaced with the hungry and desperate smothering of your lips. Before you could get a word in, he'd smash him lips against yours more forcefully, drinking in the essence of your being. His hands greedily pawed at your clothing, tearing the articles off of you. Small moans would escape your lips when he bit your neck. You'd sheepishly complained about him leaving hickies on your fragile skin, but he was apathetic. With the more dates you went on, his territorial markings became darker and more noticeable. He wanted to let other people know you were his. 

 

  After the fandom's hatred of you died down, Mark was delighted to inform you that you didn't have to date losers anymore. To commemorate the occasion, Mark took you to a luxurious restaurant. 

The night was going well until you received a text message on your phone. Somehow one of your previous dates had gotten your number. As you read the text silently, Mark studied your face meticulously. His eyes observed the furrow in your brow and the confusion you expressed. When he finally asked what the message was, you lie and say it's from your mother. 

Mark remained silent the rest of the night, only speaking in short sentences. There was something on his mind, but he was unwilling to tell you. Concluding your efforts were futile, you went home. 

 

  The next few weeks went by, but Mark remained mysterious. You had tried to go to his apartment to see him, only to be met with a locked door. The phone calls and text messages you sent him were neglected, prompting fear from you. 

You would have called the police or busted down the door if it weren't for the fact that Mark kept updating his channel. Clearly Mark was alive and well, but his overall appearance and attitude was off. 

Dark violet bags formed under his eyes, and his normally lively face seemed pale and sunken. When he spoke in his commentaries, his booming voice was a satiny whisper. His statements on the game-play were depressing and eerie. Every so often, he'd laugh at a dark humorous joke and stare at the camera. 

The fans ate it up, exclaiming how they missed Darkiplier all these months. You brush off any concern you had before, thinking Mark was just acting out a skit. Maybe he was worried you'd react negatively to his Dark alter ego, and thus locked you out for good reason. 

 

  When Mark finally reaches out to you, it's the day before valentine's day. He sends you a sincere apology for his actions these past few weeks, and that he'd love to make it up to you. When you respond telling him that everything is okay and that you're not mad at him, his messages become more detailed. He expresses that he won't be able to physically see you until tomorrow night, and if possible to wear that wear wine red dress he loves so much. Joyous, you agree wholeheartedly, and tell him you can't wait to see him.

 


End file.
